Disney Twisted
by Maya C. Tamika
Summary: A collection of one-shots about what happened to the Disney Princesses when their princes didn't come for them. Inspired by Disney Twisted and partially by Shrek Forever After. Rated T for violence, possible mild language, and gore.
1. Description and Explanation

Summary: A collection of one-shots about what happened to the Disney Princesses when their princes didn't come for them. Inspired by Disney Twisted (look it up on youtube) and partially by Shrek Forever After.

Explanation: For each of the common Disney princesses, I will be writing a 'what if' kind of story. If their princes never showed up, if they were left to fend for themselves, if they were deserted, etc. The stories will have a large range of genres: some will be quite tragic, some will end in death, some will end somewhat happily. Some of them will start where the movie starts and some will start somewhere during the movie, depending on which will work better. Essentially, I will eliminate the princes and see what happens. I will do the classic princesses first, meaning Jasmine, Belle, Aurora, Cinderella, Ariel, Mulan, Snow White and Pocahontas, but I will eventually add Alice, Meg, Kida, Tiana, Esmeralda, Jane, Rapunzel and even Nala. I may or may not also do one for Tinkerbell. If you have any suggestions, feel free to leave a review and I'll see what I can do (but feel free to leave a review even if you don't have a suggestion). If you have a suggestion for one of the movies I already have listed, go ahead and tell me so I know which princesses people want to hear about first. If I don't get suggestions, I'll just do it the way I feel like, so there!

I have a few things I have to get done before Christmas (meaning original stories, not fanfictions), but I will try to get the first chapter up by then anyway. The rest will come after Christmas and I may or may not get a second one up before New Year. The good news, however, is that I will definitely get at least one up before New Year, if not two.

I'm not sure how long these will take to make (some of them will probably take longer than others depending on how well I know the story), but I will try to update regularly-ish. :3

Not that anyone cares about this last bit, but I thought I'd tell you. The basic format of each chapter will have a few notes at the beginning that will tell you what you need to know (i.e. where in the movie it starts, how I have disposed of the prince if he is already gone, etc.). Then I will tell the story, and afterwards, there may or may not (I say that a lot) be a second author's notes. I would not recommend reading these if you don't want to ruin your childhood. I cannot guarantee that they will, but I also cannot guarantee that they won't…


	2. Jasmine: Three Wishes

**A/N: This story starts when Jasmine runs away from the palace. Only this time, Aladdin isn't there to save her from the man who tries to cut her hand off…**

**Picture link: **

**http:/unrealitymagdotcom/wpcontent/uploads/2011/08/Twisted_Princess_Jasmine_by_jeftoon01dotjpg**

* * *

><p>"Good-bye, Rajah," Jasmine said sadly just before she disappeared over the wall. For the next few days, Rajah took to pacing the courtyard in constant anticipation of her mistress returning. But she never did.<p>

* * *

><p>Jasmine had three wishes: to leave the palace, to live on her own, and to someday return.<p>

To make those wishes happen, Jasmine had snuck away, and in the morning, she had been fascinated by the rustle and bustle of daily life outside the palace. She had never seen anything like the merchants as they tried to sell their wares to her. Unfortunately, she hadn't realized that not everything was up for grabs to her outside her walls. When she saw the poor boy trying to reach the apples, she felt such sympathy that she had to hand him one. But she was caught. As the shopkeeper made a scene and put her wrist on the wooden table, a crowd began to gather. She began to panic. As the man raised the blade, the princess cried desperately to anyone in the crowd to stop him, but no one did. In a last desperate attempt at saving herself, Jasmine quickly raised her knee. It connected to the man's crotch with a sickening crunch. He howled in pain as the exhilarated crowd cheered her on. Not one of them was aware of who she really was.

She stood in shocked silence for a moment more, with her hands over her mouth, but when the man began to stand up again, looking angrier than ever, she recovered her wits and ran like hell. She didn't think the man could follow her while he was still recovering, so she just kept running.

_What have I done? What have I done?_ She asked herself over and over.

When she finally couldn't run anymore, she stopped and ducked down an alley. Looking around the streets carefully, she made sure the man was nowhere in sight. She crouched down on the dusty street with her back to a wall and breathed out. As the adrenaline left, she began to laugh, _Ha! Let's see father try to keep me cooped up now! I can take care of myself!_

The adrenaline felt like a drug to her, so she stood and left the alley. It was about noon, and she noticed that she was hungry. She quickly spotted a man selling various fruits and decided to try for some food.

"Um, excuse me, sir? Can I have one of your fruits?" she asked innocently.

The man laughed, "if you pay, missy, you can have whatever you want."

"Oh, that's just the thing. I don't have any money."

"No money, no fruit."

The princess humphed and kept walking. She had only taken a few steps when an idea occurred to her, _Who says I have to pay to have fruit? I took that apple without any money, didn't I?_

Quietly, while the man wasn't looking, she snuck up to his stall. She looked around to make sure no one was watching, and her hand darted out. Her fingers curled around the first thing they felt and she was gone like a flash. She ducked into a nearby alley and looked at her prize. She had grabbed a sweet, citrusy orange. She quickly peeled it and ate it hungrily. The sweet juices ran down her chin and she found herself wanting water to wash it off, but with nothing around, she figured she'd just have to live with a sticky face for now.

The truth of what she had done sunk in, _I just stole! I'm no better than a thief on the streets! And I'm a princess!_

The guilt threatened to overwhelm her, until she thought, _well, why can't I have everything I want? I _am_ a princess, after all. And I'll never get caught because no one would suspect a woman! That's it! I've made up my mind: I'll stay here. I'm not going back!_

The days passed, and Jasmine perfected her trade. She stole every meal, and ate quite well. But soon, she started craving more. She had had jewels when she lived in the palace, so began to take those, too. Theft quickly became a part of her. She stifled the guilt, refusing to feel anything.

After a few days, her fingernails were dirty and her hair was coated in a layer of sand, but she didn't dare return to the palace. She developed the habit of laughing maniacally to keep herself sane and help suppress the guilt.

One day, she got careless, and a guard saw her steal. He didn't see her face, but he called to the guards with him, "hey! It's the female bandit! Get her!"

Panic rose in Jasmine and she took off running. The guards were more fit than the man she had kicked in the crotch, and there was no chance of her fighting them, so she ran as fast as she could. But the guards were faster. In a desperate attempt at streamlining, she threw off her heavy street clothes and ran in her bright blue outfit. It had not been spared the heat of the city, and so was torn and dirty, like the rest of her. She just managed to round a corner and thought she had escaped when she ran into another group of guards in front of her.

A moment of relief passed through her until she realized that they didn't recognize her. After just a few weeks, she had changed drastically. The guards scooped her up and forced carried her to the palace. She heard them talking about the missing princess, and tried to tell them who she was, but all those weeks of stolen food suddenly made her want to vomit, and words refused her.

The guards threw her in the palace dungeon and chained her to a wall. She vomited many times on her hands and knees, but then she began to laugh. Her laugh was evil and maniacal. She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She threw her head back, still laughing.

Her three wishes came true.


End file.
